


Don't Forget about us

by Diana924



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Reign (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Reincarnation, The Author Regrets Everything, Werewolves, a little smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come gli altri sapeva che tra Sabas e la piccola Zsuzsanna c’era del tenero, lei aveva l’età per essere sua figlia ma nemmeno quando era una bambina aveva guardato il suo migliore amico con occhi da figlia o da amica. Quello di cui si rese conto Lucian, e gli altri con lui, fu che la piccola Zsuzsanna non era più tanto piccola perché era chiaramente incinta e soprattutto che anche lei aveva un collare, lo stesso che avevano avuto loro<br/>[-]<br/>> chiese Lola osservando lo stemma di Stephane, quello sembrava un lupo ma era più grande e più massiccio, lupo nero su campo bianco e i gigli di Francia che Charles li aveva autorizzati a inserire da quando suo marito era divenuto Reggente. <br/>> le spiegò suo marito <br/>[-]<br/><i>Tutta Boston parlava della moglie bambina del colonello Tarleton.</i><br/>[-]<br/><i> Tra tutti quelli che l’avevano visitata era rimasta però sorpresa da uno di loro, lo psicologo, il professor Stephen Nichols, c’era qualcosa in lui che l’attirava sebbene ci fossero così tanti anni di differenza da farle credere che potesse essere ai suoi occhi una sorellina minore o anche una figlia.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget about us

Era finito, era tutto finito pensò Lucian prima di sentire una voce.  
Come tutti gli altri sapeva che tra Sabas e la piccola Zsuzsanna c’era del tenero, lei aveva l’età per essere sua figlia ma nemmeno quando era una bambina aveva guardato il suo migliore amico con occhi da figlia o da amica. Quello di cui si rese conto Lucian, e gli altri con lui, fu che la piccola Zsuzsanna non era più tanto piccola perché era chiaramente incinta e soprattutto che anche lei aveva un collare, lo stesso che avevano avuto loro.

Ebbe il tempo di giungere alla conclusione che Zsuzsanna si era subito lanciata tra le braccia di Sabas che la guardava come se fosse la sua unica ragione di vita, come lui aveva guardato Sonja, la sua amata Sonja prima che Viktor gliela portasse via.  
<< Noi due dobbiamo parlare >> quello era qualcosa che non aveva previsto e che cambiava tutto, oh se lo cambiava si disse prima di fare un cenno a Sabas di seguirlo.  
<< Cosa ti è saltato in testa? È poco più che una bambina e … l’hai persino trasformata, tu sei pazzo >> lo rimproverò, lui stesso aveva compiuto una follia amando Sonja ma quello era diverso, Zsuzsanna non aveva nemmeno vent’anni e aveva passato la vita come schiava e ora … ora aspettava un bambino da un lycan e questo perché Sabas non era riuscito a controllarsi.  
<< L’ho presa in moglie come tu hai fatto con Sonja e … il bambino è arrivato dopo che l’ho morsa, Suzana non si è mai trasformata >> quella era solo una patetica giustificazione che non spiegava nulla, anzi, Zsuzsanna non era come Sonja, Sonja era una guerriera, una donna forte, non una ragazzina spaventata.  
<< È diverso, e cosa pensi che accadrà adesso? O quando nascerà il bambino? >> domandò, Viktor gli aveva portato via tutto, Sonja, il suo bambino, la sua vecchia vita.  
<< Me ne occuperò, e lei viene con me, spero di non dover parlare più di questo Lucian, sei come un fratello per me ma questo non deve riguardarti >> e detto questo Sabas si era allontanato in direzione di Zsuzsanna che era rimasta appoggiata al muro in silenzio.

Tutto quello era una follia ma avevano vinto quindi potevano concederselo pensò Lucian.

 

Jan nacque tre mesi dopo, quando era evidente che i vampiri non erano sconfitti.  
Zsuzsanna era l’unica donna con loro e Lucian si scoprì ad assistere al parto, il suo bambino sarebbe nato tra quattro mesi si ritrovò a pensare, Sonja sarebbe stata un’ottima madre e insieme avrebbero unito le due stirpi, tuto quello che Viktor esecrava, odiava così tanto l’idea da aver condannato sua figlia a morte, colpevole di averlo amato.  
<< È … ha aspetto umano >> annunciò Singe, nella sua terra era stato dottore prima di essere fatto prigioniero e costretto ad essere trasformato. Umano, aveva aspetto umano pensò Lucian ma questo non voleva dire nulla, lui e Sabas lo sapevano bene, Raze non aveva buone notizie e … Viktor era come l’erba cattiva: non moriva.  
<< Non è questo che voglio sapere >> esclamò Sabas prima di avvicinarsi all’uomo che tremò istintivamente. << È un maschio ma per il resto c’è ancora tempo >> ammise Singe porgendogli suo figlio, quella poteva essere una soluzione pensò Lucian, la stirpe di William si stava lentamente estinguendo, uccisi anche dalla loro vuota bestialità e loro erano troppo pochi e non era sicuro uscire per trasformare qualcuno.

Le uniche donne che si trovavano nella fortezza erano le poche servette e Zsuzsanna, e questo era un problema.  
Lucian se ne rese conto durante la prima luna piena da quando si era recato a sorvegliare i nuovi, Raze si era trasformato e poi dopo aver lanciato un ululato era corso via; quello che sentì fu un rumore inequivocabile: Sabas e Zsuzsanna stavano scopando, e piuttosto rumorosamente dato che la maggior parte dei suoi si stava agitando in direzione delle finestre delle stanze che aveva assegnato alla coppia, almeno qualcuno si stava divertendo pensò prima di osservare la luna.

Quando tornò due giorni dopo si stava recando verso la sua stanza quando una delle serve lo raggiunse spaventata: << Il vostro … lui e la signora stanno … quello è contro natura e loro due … il demonio è tra noi! >> urlò prima di correre via lasciandolo curioso e con un certo dubbio. Veloce si diresse verso la stanza e spalancò la porta con forza. Sembrava tutto nella norma pensò: le lenzuola erano un disastro da buttare, nemmeno più buone per una benda di fortuna, Zsuzsanna giaceva sul letto mentre il suo corpo accoglieva pigramente gli affondi di Sabas, gli occhi di lei chiusi, persi nel piacere mentre lui si muoveva a scatti, quasi pigramente e … quello che colava dalle labbra di entrambi era sangue. Si voltò lentamente e vide quello che un tempo doveva essere stato un corpo ormai ridotto a brandelli sanguinolenti che giacevano sparpagliati: dovevano essersi trasformati e ucciso qualcuno dei servitori si disse mentre Zsuzsanna gemeva il nome di Sabas sempre più forte, Sabas aveva seppellito il viso tra i seni di lei e stava leccando e succhiando come un infante e lei gli accarezzava i capelli stringendolo a sé mentre lui continuava a muoversi con vigore.

<< Voi due! Che cosa avete fatto? >> urlò e vide il volto spaventato di lei mentre cercava di coprirsi.  
<< Avevamo fame, e lui era qui >> gli rispose Sabas mentre Zsuzsanna lo osservava, c’era qualcosa di dolce e perverso in lei, non assomigliava più alla bambina spaventata che Lucian ricordava, ma a una donna, una donna temibile.  
<< Ripulite questo casino e rendetevi presentabili, entrambi >> ordinò loro e vide Zsuzsanna cercare i suoi abiti, quello era solo l’inizio pensò scoraggiato.

 

Jan si rivelò essere un lycan quando a sei mesi venne esposto per la prima volta alla luce lunare, presente tutto lo stato maggiore.  
<< Io … non puoi fargli questo, non a questa età, è solo un neonato, è tuo figlio! >> urlò Zsuzsanna, aveva sedici anni quando Sabas l’aveva trasformata per poi infilarle il collare e ordinarle di non far sapere nulla a nessuno, e la sua prima trasformazione era avvenuta quando era incinta di sette mesi e … era doloroso, era così doloroso sentire le proprie ossa mutare, tutto il suo essere era mutato e avrebbe implorato la morte se Sabas non fosse stato lì con lei.  
<< Non ci sono alternative donna, e ora fa silenzio >> le ordinò il suo uomo e , Zsuzsanna sperò che Jan fosse un lycan, per il suo bene perché le notizie che giungevano non erano certamente le migliori ma la fortezza era imprendibile, Lucian lo diceva sempre e lui non mentiva mai.

Sentire le urla del suo bambino la scosse, avrebbe tanto voluto correre da lui e allontanarlo da lì, stringerlo tra le braccia e cullarlo ma quando fece per fare un passo Raze la trattenne e Sabas non mosse un dito, mentre sentire dei suoni familiari e suo figlio piangeva, piangeva e la cercava si disse poco prima che i peli cominciassero ad apparire, il tempo di correre da lui e al posto di suo figlio c’era un lupacchiotto con gli stessi occhi di Jan che uggiolò nella sua direzione. Veloce lo prese tra le braccia e iniziò a cullarlo, il suo povero bambino pensò mentre Jan si stringeva a lei uggiolando, i seni le facevano male ma non sapeva se doveva o meno allattarlo adesso che era nella sua forma di lupo.  
<< Va tutto bene Zsuzsanna , va tutto bene >> le sussurrò Sabas stringendola a sé mentre osservava Jan con aria orgogliosa. << Io … ho paura Sabas >> ammise, era vero, in quel momento aveva paura, paura dei vampiri, paura degli umani e paura anche degli altri, Raze e Singe per primi.  
<< Dobbiamo avere paura amore mio ma non sei sola >> le rispose lui accarezzando la testolina di Jan che si rannicchiò contro di lei.

Jan era cresciuto ignorando il resto del mondo, correndo per la fortezza e non avendo altri bambini della sua età con cui giocare.  
I primi tempi Zsuzsanna lo portava fuori perché durante la luna piena potesse assumere la sua vera forma e stare con lei e Sabas che si trasformava ma poi i vampiri erano avanzati e non era più prudente. Jan aveva protestato, aveva pianto e minacciato di fuggire e solo Lucian era riuscito a farlo ragionare, la mamma si preoccupa per te e se vai fuori né lei né papà potranno proteggerti gli aveva detto e l’altro per il momento si era calmato.  
Lei e Sabas avevano trascorso diverse notti di luna piena da soli, ad amarsi, in forma umana o in forma di lycan e talvolta … ancora fremeva nel ricordare quello che era avvenuto, la bestia che era divenuto Sabas, la sua mente che le ordinava di allontanarsi e il suo corpo che aveva accolto quella bestia che si era lanciata su di lei per poi possederla con forza, graffiandola e mordendola, era stata un’unione primordiale, animalesca che l’aveva lasciata spossata e soddisfatta per giorni, avevano scandalizzato persino Raze che pure in Africa aveva visto di tutto.

<< Zsuzsanna, c’è un’uscita secondaria nascosta, tu puoi andare, porta Jan con te e fuggite più velocemente che potete >> le ordinò Lucian, eppure come tutti era stato testimone di come fosse divenuta un’abile tiratrice, capace di battere tutti, da allora non la chiamavano più “ la puttana di Sabas “ sebbene l’unica volta che qualcuno era stato così sciocco da dirlo si era ritrovato con la gola tagliata e lei che osservava il sangue colarle delicatamente dalle labbra.  
<< Io rimarrò qui, con mio marito, non vado da nessuna parte Lucian >> replicò lei prima che la porta si aprisse e Jan corresse tra le sue braccia. << Tesoro mio, cosa ci fai con quella? >> chiese indicando la spada che suo figlio brandiva a fatica. << Per quando arriveranno i vampiri mamma >> le rispose suo figlio prima che Sabas lo abbracciasse di slancio lasciandolo sorpreso. << Jan ... ora ascoltami bene, corri, corri più veloce che puoi via di qui, io e la mamma verremo a prenderti quando avremo finito, prometti che farai il bravo >> gli disse prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte, se solo la luna piena ci fosse stata ora e non una settimana prima.  
<< Poi potrò giocare con lo zio Lucian? >> chiese Jan osservando Lucian vestito di tutto punto per la battaglia.  
<< Giocheremo per tutto il tempo che vorrai lupacchiotto, ora va, corri >> disse Lucian prima che lei lo abbracciasse e gli desse un bacio sulla fronte, lei e Sabas sapevano bene che non sarebbero sopravvissuti a quello. << Non dimenticare che la mamma ti vuole tanto bene Jan, non dimenticarlo >> mai sussurrò prima che suo figlio si allontanasse.

<< Puoi ancora andare con lui Zsuzsanna >> le suggerì Lucian e per un istante fu tentata di obbedirgli.  
<< Avevo tre anni quando ho visto Sabas per la prima volta, dodici anni dopo su un pavimento di fredda pietra gli ho offerto la mia verginità e la mia vita. Cinque anni fa sono diventata la madre di suo figlio e non intendo lasciarlo proprio ora che avete bisogno >> rispose Zsuzsanna prima che Sabas cercasse le sue labbra in un bacio passionale e che sapeva d’addio, forse Lucian si era sbagliato, forse Zsuzsanna era davvero simile alla sua Sonja.  
<< Signori … signora, è stato un onore combattere con voi, e ora ricordate per cosa ci battiamo >> dichiarò Lucian prima che Zsuzsanna imbracciasse l’arco.

 

1560:  
<< Non avevo mai visto il tuo stemma prima d’ora, è un lupo? >> chiese Lola osservando lo stemma di Stephane, quello sembrava un lupo ma era più grande e più massiccio, lupo nero su campo bianco e i gigli di Francia che Charles li aveva autorizzati a inserire da quando suo marito era divenuto Reggente.  
<< Non esattamente amore, è un lupo garou, voi li chiamate … lycan >> le spiegò suo marito mentre John osservava tutto con aria disincantata, un licantropo, Lola non sapeva perché ma c’era qualcosa in quello stemma che l’attirava, come se fosse un ricordo, o un sogno.  
<< Un loup garou? Che cosa bizzarra averlo come stemma >> disse, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal lycan, le sembrò quasi che la stesse osservando ma quello era impossibile. Era la moglie del Reggente e la seconda dama di corte dopo Claude eppure … l’ambizione di Stephane era grande e lei lo avrebbe assecondato, era sua moglie d’altronde.

<< Lo so, ma è questo, eppure … non c’è limite a quello che possiamo fare ora >> mormorò Stephane prima di stringerla a sé e fare cenno a John di raggiungerli, il bambino si alzò e cominciò timidamente a camminare nella loro direzione, Lola aveva sempre avuto dei dubbi sul far indossare ai bambini abiti da bambina ma avevano la loro praticità aveva dovuto riconoscere, sebbene John impacciato dalla gonna cadde tre volte prima di raggiungerli. Se c’era qualcosa che la sorprendeva era l’amore e la tenerezza che Stephane dimostrava verso John, nessuno si sarebbe interessato così al figlio di un altro si era detta, John era figlio di Francis ma Francis era morto e John non era più politicamente utile, non lo era mai stato.

<< Mary e Catherine non lo permetteranno >> ribatté Lola, eppure … sentiva che nessun ostacolo poteva fermarla.  
<< Mary Stuart a breve tornerà in Scozia e la regina madre è isolata, la nobiltà è con noi amore mio, con noi e con John >> e per quanto Lola approvasse c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quelle parole, non sapeva cosa ma c’era.

 

1776:  
Tutta Boston parlava della moglie bambina del colonello Tarleton.  
Lola Susanna Sackville era salita sulla nave fanciulla e ne era scesa gravida sostentavano alcuni; altri invece erano convinti che il bambino non fosse figlio del colonello, alcuni ricordavano di averla vista salire a bordo con il neonato tra le braccia ed era uno scandalo che una fanciulla così svergognata si fosse però sistemata con un membro onorato dell’esercito di Sua Maestà.  
Comunque era facile riconoscere lady Tarleton, una ragazza con molti grilli per la testa, a sentire qualcuno il colonello le aveva insegnato a tirare con l’arco e si vociferava che i vicini si fossero più e più volte lamentati a causa dei rumori notturni, che il colonello volesse godersi la sua fresca sposina era innegabile ma che lasciasse dormire i bravi cittadini ci si lamentava, la servitù ormai sapeva che le notti sarebbero trascorse insonni.  
Qualcuno si era anche chiesto se lady Tarleton avesse una propria opinione su quello che stava accadendo sebbene molti sostenessero che a causa della giovane età la moglie del colonello avesse in testa solo frivolezze e talvolta idee su come crescere un figlio, lady Tarleton d’altronde era silenziosa e appariva di rado in pubblico, sempre sorridente e a fianco del marito che faceva pubblicamente mostrava di adorarla.

<< Ichabod Crane, è bello vedervi >> sussurrò lady Lola con un sorriso prima di vedere l’altro scendere le scale, Crane era un brav’uomo ma quello che stavano facendo andava semplicemente oltre, lei lo aveva appreso e avrebbe fatto tutto quello che era in suo potere perché le colonie restassero all’Inghilterra. L’altro si limitò ad un piccolo inchino prima di aprire la porta e allontanarsi.  
<< È l’uomo giusto? >> chiese a suo marito che l’aveva raggiunta.  
<< Forse, lo sapremo questa sera, per precauzione è meglio che lo segua >> rispose lui stringendola a sé e cominciando lentamente a scioglierle i fili del corsetto. << Stai attento, qui non ci amano >> replicò lei prima di voltarsi e cominciare lentamente a sbottonargli la giubba.

<< So badare a me stesso, fidati di me, ti ricordi quello che ti ho insegnato, nevvero? >> chiese lui prima di far cadere l’abito di lei a terra, il tempo di un respiro e l’abito fu seguito dalla giacca e dalla parrucca incipriata. << Ricordo tutto amore mio, tutto >> fu la risposta di lei, maliziosa al punto giusto pensò lui prima di abbassarsi le brache, prima si sarebbe preso il suo piacere e poi avrebbe pensato a Crane, Lola era … fin dal loro primo incontro si era sentito collegato a lei, l’aveva vista seduta sul mulo con il bagaglio in terra e il suo bambino tra le braccia e avrebbe voluto solamente stringerla a sé, coccolarla come una bambina e amarla come una donna, era come se fosse destino.

 

 

1946:  
Dopo quello che era accaduto Susan sentiva di aver bisogno di una guida, qualcuno che le fosse accanto.  
I primi tempi era stata dura, quasi insopportabile sapere di essere l’unica sopravvissuta della sua famiglia eppure … Aslan non avrebbe voluto quello si era detta determinata a voler vivere.  
Tra tutti quelli che l’avevano visitata era rimasta però sorpresa da uno di loro, lo psicologo, il professor Stephen Nichols, c’era qualcosa in lui che l’attirava sebbene ci fossero così tanti anni di differenza da farle credere che potesse essere ai suoi occhi una sorellina minore o anche una figlia.

Fu per questo che con timore bussò alla porta di casa sua, se ti servisse qualcosa questo è il numero dello studio e questo quello di casa con l’indirizzo, se vuoi parlare chiama pure a qualsiasi ora Susan le aveva detto prima di darle un buffetto sulla guancia e ora lei era lì.  
<< Susan? Sono quasi le undici di sera cosa … >> Stephen non riuscì ad aggiungere altro perché lei fu più veloce approfittando di quel momento di distrazione per far scontrare le loro bocche in un bacio caotico e disperato, era sbagliato ma … ne aveva così bisogno.  
<< Fammi sentire qualcosa … ho bisogno di sentire qualsiasi cosa >> ammise quando si separarono, con Caspian era stato diverso, un desiderio leggero, lieve, quasi infantile, baciarlo era stato più un dovere che un desiderio ma con Stephen … si era scoperta a sognarlo, a sognarlo mentre erano insieme, e facevano … ancora arrossiva al pensiero.  
Quello che la sorprese fu la reazione di lui, senza dire una parola il professor Nichols la trascinò dentro per poi chiudere la porta e prendere possesso delle sue labbra mentre la sollevava. Susan si strinse a lui pregando che non la lasciasse più andare via mentre lo sentiva trafficare con la zip del suo vestito. Rimasero per un istante a fissarsi prima che lui la portasse in braccio fino alla sua camera da letto, letto sul quale crollarono entrambi mentre lei cercava di abbassargli i pantaloni. Poi sentì le sue mani sul suo seno, il corpo nudo e fremente di lui sopra di lui e la lingua che la esplorava lentamente e Susan Pevensie smise di pensare.

<< È un bel casino questo Lola mia >> ammise Stephen quando ebbero finito, aveva appena violato almeno metà delle regole tra cui non andare a letto con una paziente e non andare a letto con una paziente che per la legge era ancora minorenne eppure non era riuscito a resistere, e perché l’aveva chiamata Lola?  
<<  Lo so Stephane ma dovevo … non m’importa delle conseguenze >> rispose Susan, avrebbe dovuto far pulire le lenzuola e … quando lui aveva baciato ogni porzione di pelle aveva creduto di impazzire dal piacere, salvo ricredersi per due volte, quando lui l’aveva infine posseduta, si era stretta a Stephen ansimando e gemendo il suo nome, dimentica di tutto e poi … non credeva che fosse così bello, il corpo di lei sopra di lei, la mano di lui su i suoi fianchi e la bocca di lui che tormentava il suo seno, leccando e succhiando, << Vieni per me amore mio >> aveva sussurrato lui e lei aveva obbedito, e perché l’aveva chiamato Stephane?

<< A me invece si, sei mia paziente eppure … dovrò curarti anche questo transfert >> rispose mentre lei si stringeva a lui, era poco più di una bambina ma era come se avesse vissuto tutta la sua vita aspettandola.  
<< Non farlo, ho bisogno di te, posso dormire qui? >> chiese Susan pentendosi subito di quello che aveva appena detto, era una follia, una follia enorme eppure voleva svegliarsi abbracciata a lui, cucinare per lui e … Peter non avrebbe approvato e tantomeno Edmund, forse Lucy si disse cercando di non mostrarsi troppo triste.  
<< Certamente, penseremo alle conseguenze domani >> le rispose lui stringendola sé, domani avrebbero pensato meglio a cosa fare, domani.


End file.
